Friend or Foe?
by AmaimonOkumura
Summary: Justin goes against possibly everything he believes for one person. One person he believes truly likes him. But is it really true love? Or is it just another evil scheme Arachnophobia hatched up? (My Note: Just for fun... I'm naming the chapters after song titles. If either just the title fits or the song does3 Hahaha, fun fun!) I also own nothing that is copyrighted! So don't sue!


After another long fight with Arachnophobia's human chainsaw, Justin finally headed back to Shibusen. This fight ended –yet again- with Giriko yelling,

"I'll get ya next time you damn priest!" Then running off to retreat with the others.

Justin was secretly relieved he didn't have to try to hurt him for the sake of the academy. No one knew this, but Justin had a 'minor' attraction to the Heretic Chainsaw he was always caught fighting with. He hated the fact that he liked him at first. Not only because he was an enemy, but also because it was entirely against his beliefs. He was terrified that he would he would be stripped of his status, shunned by Lord Death, and banned from the Holy Cathedral of Death City. He feared all of this would happen to him because of a silly little crush. So he kept his mouth shut about it. He didn't even tell his closest friend (and really his only friend…) Marie. And it wasn't that she was a bad friend… it's just that Marie tends to let things slip out. And that was something he _**could not **_risk by any means.

Justin was finally just a hop, skip, and a stone's throw away from the academy. He walked through the gates of Death City, greeting some of the fellow people. He slid quietly into his apartment and held his necklace. He begged over and over for forgiveness over his sinful thoughts. He took a deep breath and went to his room. He set his headphones down on his nightstand and slipped into a routine slumber.

~A trip to Dreamland. Brought to you by Emily Ramirez's yummy tacos!~

Justin woke up in a familiar forest. He sat up and quickly took in his surroundings. He stood up and walked through the endless labyrinth of oddly coloured trees. When suddenly, he was tackled and pinned to the ground by a familiar soul. Justin looked up terrified at first. That is, until he realized who he was underneath. He smiled into his captor's hand and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling his face closer. Giriko smiled at the dumb priest and kissed him slowly. Justin pulled him closer until they could practically melt into each other. Giriko's hands slowly went lower and lower until…

"Nee nee papa wain choudai. Nee nee mama, nee nee mama. Mukashini tabeta boroneeze no…"

Justin sat up quickly, sweating like a pig in a pen. He grabbed his phone and picked it up,

"Oh, hello Marie. Why are you calling so early?" Justin asked, barely above a whisper.

"I was just calling to make sure you're okay! You didn't check in after your mission and it had me worried! Where are you?" She asked, worry still poking her tone.

"Oh. I'm fine. I'm back at home, so there's no need to worry." He said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a bit upset. I can come over if you-"

"Nononnono! Err- I mean. That's not necessary." Justin choked on that sentence. He felt an uncomfortable burden in his pyjama bottoms.

"I have to go now. I'll see you at today's meeting!" He said quickly, hanging up the phone and crying into his knees. He hated feeling this way. He hated loving his Heretic enemy. He hated loving another boy. He just wanted to crawl in bed and hide from it all. But he knew he couldn't. He checked the clock. If he didn't have to meet with Lord Death and the other Death Scythes in an hour, he knew he'd try to hide from everyone. But he couldn't, at least not yet. He scrambled getting ready and hurried to the Death Room to hear today's briefing.

When he arrived, that's when he realized everyone was waiting on him. Lord Death gave him a questioning look.

"Justin? Are you feeeeeling well? You're never late." Justin quickly got on the defensive and said,

"What! Yes! I'm fine! What's today's mission?" He chuckled nervously. Now Marie was really worried. Justin was acting really out of character and it was scaring the shiznits out of her. Everyone else shrugged it off and continued with the briefing. Marie looked at Justin and he quickly looked away with, 'Shame' written all over his face. Marie didn't know what was bothering her friend, but she was going to find out and put a stop to it.

"And that's basically all ya gotta do today. Any questions?" Everyone nodded and immediately ran to their battle stations. Justin was about to split from the group, when Marie grabbed his sleeve.

"Justin. Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you so upset and not being able to do anything." Justin looked away from her and closed his eyes tightly for a moment. He looked back up and said, "I just can't tell you. I've sinned too greatly this time. Lord Death will never forgive me." Then ran off to his designated area. Marie stood there helpless. Lord Death bounced up to her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I don't know what's wrong either. All he told me was, 'I have sinned too greatly this time. Lord Death will never forgive me.' I wish I knew what he was talking about." Her eye welled up with tears. Now Lord Death was worried.


End file.
